wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday Night PCW 8/26/15
(A video package begins to air showing the events of last week. Vince McMahon is shown announcing the Switchblade Anarchy is banned from PCW until Spartan Wars when the feed blacks out and switches to Solomon Crowe) SEGMENT 1: Crowe: Ladies and gentlemen of the PCW, on behalf of the Switchblade Anarchy we have prepared a very special announcement. In a mere four days, the war of a lifetime will occur. The Switchblade Anarchy and the team of PCW’s finest will clash in a battle for the ages. That’s all good, but here’s what we want. We want complete domination of this brand. And as for Vince McMahon, I don’t think pissing us off is a good idea. Just ask Steve Austin, who’s lying in a hospital with the neckbrace on. So just like we vanquished Steve Austin, we too will vanquish Vince McMahon. Just telling you boss, you’ve been marked by the Anarchy… I’d watch your back if I was you. The feed cuts to a ‘Kill List’ from the Switchblade Anarchy. Steve Austin is crossed out and remaining are Sting, John Cena, Samoa Joe, Jeff Hardy, Batista, and Vince McMahon. MATCH 1: Hideo Itami vs Enzo Amore - Itami wins with a GTS at 6 minutes. SEGMENT 2: John Cena is see walking backstage when Paige walks up to him. Paige: John can I have a moment? Cena: Sure. Paige: So what’s the general feeling of the PCW locker-room after the Anarchy’s multiple attacks last week? Cena: I won’t lie. They’re scared. The Switchblade Anarchy has waged war on everyone, and the scary part is that they might win. It seems they’ve listened and stayed home tonight. So that leaves everyone free tonight. As for Team PCW, we’re all in matches tonight. This is the night to practice so we’ll be prepared for the war to come in two nights. I don’t care if I’m marked. I know that I can persevere like I always have in my career. Believe me, Team PCW WILL save this brand, no matter what the cost. Cena walks out for his match. MATCH 2: John Cena vs Jay Briscoe - Cena wins at 6 minutes after hitting an AA. SEGMENT 3: A vignette for Kazuchika Okada airs. Okada will debut on September 2nd. Finn Balor vs Sting is announced for the main event tonight. Sting is backstage talking to Vince McMahon. Sting: Alright boss, don’t worry if they’ve “marked” you. We’ll make sure no harm comes your way. McMahon: That’s alright, I can handle myself. After all, they aren’t the only gang I’ve had to deal with haha. I’m the genetic jackhammer DAMMIT. I can protect myself. Now Sting, it’s you who needs to worry. Security is very tight tonight but still, just watch your back. Sting: For sure. And thanks for the opportunity against Balor tonight. I think I may go back for that world title once this Anarchy crap is dealt with. Sting walks off while McMahon calls for security to guard the entrances. MATCH 3: Samoa Joe vs Colin Cassidy - Joe wins at 8 minutes after hitting a Muscle Buster. MATCH 4: Rusev vs Jeff Hardy - Rusev wins at 12 minutes after countering a Swanton into a Bulpex. After the match, Rusev grabs a mic. Rusev: I do not have time for the petty wars of this brand. I am here to spread VIOLENCE and TERROR. THAT IS THE RUSSIAN WAY! And at Spartan Wars, I will make sure everyone sees that more brutal than all these elimination matches… IS THE RUSSIAN ANNIHILATOR, RUSEV!!! A Russian flag drops from the ceiling as Rusev poses. SEGMENT 4: Tyler Breeze comes out to the ring to a big pop. Breeze: Last week I was a victim of one of the Anarchy’s attacks. I saw on social media and such that people wanted me to comment on this and I all I have to say is that while I didn’t appreciate the beatdown last week, they were right. I wouldn’t have had this opportunity if they didn’t hold the other main eventers up. But at the same time, I would have earned this shot sooner or later. I’m not here to wage war or join them, because I see my real enemy - the demon prince, Finn Balor. Balor, you can go for all the underhanded attacks you want, but I get past all of them. Is there any doubt now that I’ve earned the title shot? Face it. Or better yet, hide your uggo face. It’s time for the PCW Champion to be gorgeous, and at Spartan Wars, that PCW title will be in my hands. Shinsuke Nakamura’s music hits and he comes out to a big pop. Nakamura: Just a second there Breeze. I think you’re forgetting that I’m just one win away from becoming number one contender myself. Four wins on this medal -- Breeze: And not one against someone worth a damn. Nakamura: How about you take me on for this then? Anyone can come for it. Prove that you’re the better contender than me. Breeze: I will take you on, but I don’t need that title. I’m already the number one contender. Why go for the Pure Championship Medal when the PCW Championship isn’t too far off? Nakamura: Fair enough. But you do understand that if I do win, my claim to the PCW Championship is just as good as yours right? Breeze: Then prove that it is. Both men get into ring gear and get ready for their match. MATCH 5: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Tyler Breeze - Breeze wins at 20 minutes after countering a Boma-Ye into a Supermodel Kick. After the match, Breeze helps Nakamura up and the two shake hands. MATCH 6: Batista vs Adam Cole - Batista wins at 7 minutes with a Batista Bomb. SEGMENT 5: Batista grabs a mic. Batista: I’ll be honest, I returned just to fill in spots for that team PCW. Now, I’ve had the taste of being a wrestler again, and I’ve gotta say as soon as we’re done with this Switchblade assholes, I’m going to be back in contention for everything. That PCW Championship will soon be mine, believe that. MAIN EVENT: Sting vs Finn Balor - The match ends in a no-contest. Sting tries to hit Balor with a Scorpion Death Drop but the Switchblade Anarchy storms out from under the ring. Ambrose hits Balor with Dirty Deeds and throws him out of the ring while the rest of the Anarchy surrounds Sting. John Cena, Samoa Joe, Jeff Hardy, and Batista come rushing down but the Anarchy meets them at the ramp. Stowman grabs Batista and hits a Chokeslam while Corbin hits an End of Days on Samoa Joe. Crowe hits Hardy with a Razors Edge while AJ Styles takes Cena down with a Styles Clash. The crowd begins throwing trash into the ring while AJ Styles pulls some cinderblocks out of the ring and tosses them to Ambrose. Sting tries resisting but Stowman stomps on his back and holds him. Ambrose takes one cinderblock and smashes it over Sting’s head. Ambrose lines the other one under Stings head and Solomon Crowe curbstomps him into the blocks. The Anarchy poses over Sting as PCW fades to black.